1. Field of the Invention.
The presFIG. 2 is a flowchart illustrating the sequence of steps which cooperatively comprise the methodology of the preferred embodiment of the invention.ent invention generally relates to a metlt is a second non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for determining a torsional modal response of a portion of a vehicle in a manner which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated disadvantages of prior strategies. It is a third non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for conducting a torsional modal analysis upon a vehicle by use of the existing torque generator which is normally or conventionally disposed within the vehicle. According to a first non-limiting aspect of the present invention, an assembly for use in combination with a vehicle of the type having a selectively activatable torque generator is provided. Particularly, the assembly is adapted to identify a torsional mode of a portion of the vehicle by use of the torque generator. According to a second non-limiting aspect of the present invention, an assembly is provided. Particularly, the assembly comprises at least one sensor which is deployed upon a portion of a vehicle and which provides a certain signal having a first portion and a random portion; and a controller which is coupled to the at least one sensor, which receives the signal, which removes the first portion, and which utilizes the random portion to determine the existence of a torsional mode of the portion of the vehicle. According to a third non-limiting aspect of the invention, a method is provided for identifying a torsional mode of a vehicle of the type having a torque generator. Particularly, the method comprises the steps of activating the torque generator, effective to cause a portion of the vehicle to vibrate; measuring the vibration of the portion of the vehicle; and using the measurement to determine the torsional mode. These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and by reference to the following drawings.hod and an apparatus for analyzing a drivetrain assembly and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for determining the existence of a torsional mode of a drivetrain assembly, or other portion of a vehicle, by the use of the torque generator which is normally deployed within the vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
It is desirable to determine the torsional modal response of a drivetrain assembly or other portion of a vehicle in order to discern the torsional modes of the tested portion of the vehicle. Such torsional modes are used to ascertain the behavior of the tested portion of the vehicle in actual vehicular operation.
Conventionally, a dynamometer and a pseudo-randomly varying signal source are employed to excite the portion of the vehicle which is to be tested. While this strategy does allow the torsional modal response of the tested portion to be ascertained, it suffers from some drawbacks. That is, in order to conduct such an analysis, the torque generator (e.g., the internal combustion engine) which is normally or typically present within the vehicle is removed and replaced with the dynamometer and the signal source (e.g., a pseudorandom type excitor assembly). For example, these signal sources are typically and directly coupled to the vehicle""s transmission assembly and cooperatively simulate the removed torque generator. The resulting vibration of the tested portion is then captured and analyzed to determine the existence of torsional modes. The removal of the torque generator (the engine) and the replacement of the removed torque generator with the foregoing assemblies is time consuming, costly, increases the likelihood of damage to the torque generator and to the signal assemblies, and does not exactly simulate the operation of the removed torque generator, thereby potentially causing an errant analysis to be conducted. The present invention overcomes these drawbacks in a new and novel manner.
It is a first non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for analyzing a drivetrain assembly which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated disadvantages of prior strategies.
It is a second non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for determining a torsional modal response of a portion of a vehicle in a manner which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated disadvantages of prior strategies.
It is a third non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for conducting a torsional modal analysis upon a vehicle by use of the existing torque generator which is normally or conventionally disposed within the vehicle.
According to a first non-limiting aspect of the present invention, an assembly for use in combination with a vehicle of the type having a selectively activatable torque generator is provided. Particularly, the assembly is adapted to identify a torsional mode of a portion of the vehicle by use of the torque generator.
According to a second non-limiting aspect of the present invention, an assembly is provided. Particularly, the assembly comprises at least one sensor which is deployed upon a portion of a vehicle and which provides a certain signal having a first portion and a random portion; and a controller which is coupled to the at least one sensor, which receives the signal, which removes the first portion, and which utilizes the random portion to determine the existence of a torsional mode of the portion of the vehicle.
According to a third non-limiting aspect of the invention, a method is provided for identifying a torsional mode of a vehicle of the type having a torque generator. Particularly, the method comprises the steps of activating the torque generator, effective to cause a portion of the vehicle to vibrate; measuring the vibration of the portion of the vehicle; and using the measurement to determine the torsional mode.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and by reference to the following drawings.